


Omega Crack

by Lilia



Series: Bohème Rhapsody [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Femslash, Omega Lydia Martin, Omega Verse, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia/pseuds/Lilia
Summary: Though normally she disliked the phrase “sex on a stick,” Lydia had to admit it fit Laura Hale. Even if Lydia had never read the gossip pages, she’d know Laura Hale was a player, a classic Alpha heart-breaker. That was fine with Lydia: it would be nice to just have fun with an Alpha without worrying about any messy entanglements.A short fic about how Lydia first met Laura Hale. Set before the main events of Bohème Rhapsody, about two months after Lydia started living with Peter Hale.





	Omega Crack

**Author's Note:**

> My first femslash--hopefully not my last. Basically I have a headcanon of Laura Hale as a young Eva Green so the dialogue was written with Green's voice and cool Euro accent in my head, which obviously doesn't sound much like the usual vernacular of Beacon Hills, CA. I'm hoping people will just roll with my muse on this since she's a bossy fucking bitch. 
> 
> Comments are hugely appreciated.

"My, my, Uncle, I _approve_.”

Lydia looked up from her laptop to see Peter with a female Alpha who could only be a Hale.

Peter rolled his eyes, but guided their visitor further into the living room.   “Laura, may I present Lydia Martin. Darling, this is my niece, Laura.”

Oh yes. Lydia approved as well. Laura looked _a lot_ like Derek, with the same dramatic coloring, and like him she was almost preposterously attractive. Luckily, she didn’t seem to have any of Derek’s tortured moodiness. Quite the opposite. Laura’s bright green eyes sparkled and she smiled wickedly—clearly Peter’s niece. It didn’t hurt matters that she was dressed in a stunning leather ensemble (Versace), appropriate for her de facto position as Hale pack enforcer.

“Aren’t you just edible,” Laura murmured, prowling closer. Lydia couldn’t help a slight shudder. Really, it was past time Lydia got used to how sexy the Hale Alphas were.

Though normally she disliked the phrase “sex on a stick,” Lydia had to admit it fit Laura Hale. Even if Lydia had never read the gossip pages, she’d know Laura Hale was a player, a classic Alpha heart-breaker. That was fine with Lydia: it would be nice to just have fun with an Alpha without worrying about any messy entanglements.

“Very pleased to meet you, Alpha,” she said primly, standing up and giving Laura a smile she’d have no trouble interpreting.

“Oh yum.” Laura was practically salivating. To Peter she said, “I hope this delicious creature hasn’t made you possessive, Uncle.”

“Perish the thought,” he replied. “And it’s not like Lydia would allow something so unnatural, would you angel?”

“Nope,” she said popping the P. Lydia did _not_ do exclusivity.

“Oh goody, well done, Uncle,” Laura said, putting her hands on Lydia’s hips—like she wanted to fuck right at this moment? If so, the answer was a hard _yes_.

Peter meanwhile was pinching his brows as if he couldn’t believe this was his life. “Laura, do I have to remind you that we have a conference call with our lawyers in fifteen minutes?’”

The look Laura shot him was right out of Peter’s own playbook—shocked, betrayed, bewildered. “Uncle, I can’t believe I’m hearing this! This dear omega is clearly suffering, and you want me to listen to a bunch of lawyers! If I didn’t know you better I’d think you were depriving her!”

Peter actually sputtered in outrage. “I’ve been depriving my omega!” He wasn’t—not by any stretch of the imagination.

Lydia hadn’t thought any Alpha could be more shameless than Peter— _live and learn_. Laura Hale was a piece of work. But there would always be room in her life for the kind of Alpha who walked into her uncle’s house and immediately tried to have sex with his omega.

“Can’t you scent her? The poor creature is desperate--Aren’t you, darling?”

Well, she was _now_. Laura Hale should come with a warning label.

“Uncle, you simply must let me help her—I can’t bear to see an omega suffering this way. It’s too much! You will allow me to help you, darling, won’t you?”

_Would she ever._

Peter threw his hands in the air. “Please, no more—either of you,” he huffed. “Find me in the office when you’re done, Laura.”

“Such a stick in the mud,” Laura drawled. She really was hilarious, and it was all the funnier because Peter teased Derek like this _all the time_. Lydia would never have guessed how similar Laura and Peter were.

Lydia had assumed they’d retreat to Laura’s room, but the Alpha took a seat on the sofa. “Come to Laura,” she said, tapping her lap.

Before Lydia could sit, Laura reached up under her skirt and made a moue of horror. “Panties?—Yuck. So proper and Victorian.”

_Victorian!—she was wearing a lace thong from La Perla._

Laura tugged them down, fortunately not shredding them since they cost more than a hundred dollars a pair. “I do hope you’ll not bother with these while I’m here.”

Lydia felt her pussy clench just thinking about it. Yes, that sounded like an excellent idea.

Laura pulled Lydia down to straddle her, slipping her hand under her skirt to grip her ass. “Lord, you really do smell amazing,” Laura murmured as she nuzzled her neck.

Lydia could say the same. Though she didn’t react to scent the way an Alpha did, everything about Laura Hale was _hot_.

“Let’s get this silly top off of you,” Laura purred. Lydia giggled: they were in the living room, but she wasn’t about to say no. Laura tugged her blouse over her head and then unsnapped her bra, until Lydia was naked except for her mini-skirt.

“So gorgeous—clasp your hands behind your head so I can get a good look, won’t you, darling?”

Lydia obeyed, arching her back so her breasts thrust forward. Laura rubbed her cheek lightly against Lydia’s breasts, which felt heavenly. Unlike her brother or uncle, Laura’s skin was like down. It had been two months since Lydia moved in with Peter, and in that time she’d only had sex with him and Derek. She realized then how much she missed having sex with other women. In fact her new life goal was to have her mouth on Laura Hale’s breasts before the weekend was over.

But right now it was obvious that this was Laura’s show, and who was Lydia to complain about an Alpha who was that effortlessly dominant?

Laura turned her head and lightly licked Lydia’s right nipple and then blew, causing her to shiver from the odd chill. She switched to the left breast, only this time she put her mouth around it, bathing the nipple in warm, moist air, without actually touching it. She then alternated, chill on the right, warmth on the left, again and again.

In reality, the temperature difference must have been slight, but Lydia was shocked by her own body’s reaction. It wasn’t unpleasant, but she’d never felt anything quite like it before and for some reason it was freaking her out. She began squirming, squeezing her thighs against Laura’s, struggling to hold her position when she desperately wanted to grab her breasts, squeeze them, drive away the unnerving sensation.

“Oh fuck,” she almost screamed. “I can’t…”

“Poor omega, I know it’s hard,” Laura mocked silkily, not stopping. “But you really must do your best. It would be _too_ absurd if you gave up now.”

With any other Alpha, Lydia would have told them where they could shove it. Like all omegas she knew, Lydia had submissive tendencies—and they ran deep. But as too many Alphas seemed to forget, “submissive” contained a virtual multiverse of possibilities that ranged from craving a full-time TPE relationship to occasionally enjoying having your wrists held down during sex. Lydia fell somewhere in the middle: she outright refused anything that included humiliation or required a safe word, and in general she disliked having her limits pushed.  

But somehow Laura was triggering different instincts—not because Lydia felt any need to please or obey the Alpha. “Pleasing” and “obeying” were both synonyms for “manipulating” in Lydia’s personal thesaurus. But they were barely a minute in, and it was already obvious that Laura Hale could play an omega’s body like a virtuoso. Each touch promised that if Lydia would just let go and ride it, Laura would make it utterly worth her while.

Most omegas were hardwired to be attracted to confident Alphas, and by any standard Laura’s confidence staggered. And Lydia could tell there was nothing phony or arrogant about it: Laura Hale was that good and she knew it. No wonder the Alpha was a heartbreaker: any omega with a pulse could get addicted to this.

Lydia gritted her teeth, but managed to hold still as Laura continued her teasing attack on her breasts. Meanwhile the Alpha’s hand slipped down between Lydia’s legs to find her clit. The touch was exquisite—perfect the way only another woman could ever quite manage.

“Let’s have you ride my fingers, shall we. But no coming til Laura says, right darling? _Answer omega_.”

“Please Alpha, please, I promise, anything.”

 _Fucking A, she was practically babbling._ Before today, Lydia would have sworn she’d never fuck anyone douchy enough to refer to themselves in the third person—so much for that rule. There was something so brazen and ludicrous in the way Laura did it, she could just carry it off.

Keeping her thumb on Lydia’s clit, Laura’s fingers found their way into her pussy. “So wet and ready for me. Dear lord, you do smell good, don’t you? No wonder my uncle is so smitten.”

Lydia gasped out a laugh at the idea of Peter being _smitten_ with anyone other than himself. She wondered if this whole seduction was Laura’s way of performing a security assessment of her uncle’s new mistress. If so, it seemed a delightfully innovative way to fulfill her duties as Hale pack enforcer.

A few strokes had Lydia groaning. She squeezed her thighs, moving and twisting on Laura’s fingers. She couldn’t help chasing the orgasm, though Lydia was too much of an omega to be able to come if her Alpha had commanded her not to. “Oh god, please,” Lydia found herself moaning.

“That’s right, omega, no silly shyness. I want to hear just how badly you want to come.”

“Fuck!” Lydia barked then. “Alpha, I can’t….”

“Tsk, tsk. You can hold out _a bit_ longer—you can touch your breasts now. Show me what you like. I am _greatly_ enjoying watching you.”

And it was obvious from Laura’s face that she was telling the truth—her expression was all sly amusement but her eyes were glowing red and looked…hungry. Like Lydia was an extremely appetizing little morsel. That was definitely not something Lydia usually felt with Alphas, or would have thought she’d even tolerate, but she had a growing suspicion that all bets were off when it came to Laura Hale.

“One more minute, darling. You’ll come on my voice as long as we’re clear that this is just a little taste of what Laura has for you. I really _must_ have you in my bed tonight and my uncle will just have suck it up—what do you say, omega?”

What did she say? “Yes! That sounds…that sounds….”

“Sounds what, love?”

“That sounds amazing,” Lydia gasped.

“It will be, I _promise_. Now then, be a good girl and come for Laura. _Now, omega_.”

 _Holy fucking shit_. The orgasm ripped through her and the room whited out. Laura could make her come with the Alpha tone—of course she could. Why the hell was she surprised? Apparently this was a talent shared by all the Hale Alphas.

Lydia practically---she refused to use the word _squawk_ , but the sound she made was a bit more raw and undignified than she’d prefer.

Of course the next thing she knew, Derek of all people came barreling in, eyes red and claws extended like they were under attack. “Lydia!” It only took him a half second to realize his mistake. “Laura,” he huffed. “I thought you had a call with Peter.”

“I do, but I couldn’t leave this adorable creature to suffer, could I? Honestly, what have you and Peter been doing?—this dear omega is practically touch starved.”

Derek’s eye roll was vintage Hale, understandable since unlike Laura, he lived at the house and knew damn well just how much sex Lydia was getting—from both him and Peter. Unfortunately, the sarcasm was all for Laura, while Lydia was subjected to Derek’s version of “Alpha courtesy.” He practically bowed as he said stiffly, “Please forgive me for interrupting you.”

She wanted slap him, or at least snap out that _she_ was the one having sex in _his_ living room at bloody three o’clock in the afternoon. But she had a strong suspicion that Derek would treat any rudeness of hers as somehow his fault. So instead she said demurely, “Of course,” like she was sipping tea instead of sitting there topless with his sister’s fingers jammed up her pussy. “I’m sorry if we disturbed you.”

“Of course not.” Derek looked almost offended at the possibility.

Predictably, it was all too much for Laura, who burst out laughing. “Good god, Derek, were we suddenly transported to a Jane Austen novel?”

Lydia squelched her own laugh though she couldn’t help feeling Laura had a point. Sadly, no matter how many hints she’d dropped—or how many times he fucked her—Derek still treated her like some fragile omega heroine from a regency novel.

Lydia fucking Martin!

Derek shot Laura one of his Alpha glares and left the room.

“Oh dear lord, is he always such a fusty old man?” Laura asked melodramatically. Lydia wasn’t fooled. Laura was studying her face a bit too closely. Maybe Laura was here because she was worried that Lydia was trying to snag Derek not Peter? Time to put a stop to that.

Lydia met her eye. “I can guess what you’re worried about but you don’t have to be. I’m not trying to mate your brother.”

“Indeed? Did you think you could?” Laura’s smile turned dangerous.

Lydia sighed. She didn’t think—she _knew_ she could have either Derek or Peter at the snap of her exquisitely manicured fingers. Peter had no interest in mating, but he was too lazy and blasé to resist something she really wanted; and if she gave the least sign she expected to mate him, Derek would assume he’d done something to lead her on and would feel obligated. Neither motive was a healthy foundation for a lifelong relationship, but they would be more than adequate if Lydia had been actual gold-digger rather than an (admittedly expensive) omega mistress.

Lydia supposed if Laura saw her as a risk, she’d be out of the house in the next fifteen minutes, which would be inconvenient but not a disaster. But her current arrangement was ideal—both financially and sexually—so she was determined to keep it if she could.

“Your uncle is generous,” she said, hoping Laura could hear the truth in her heartbeat. “Which I’m sure you already know, but he’s too careful to do anything foolish with money, and I told him from the start that I had no interest in a mating bite, from him or anyone.”

Laura chuckled merrily. “Aren’t you just the sweetest little thing, but you’ve got it all wrong. I’d write you a check for a million dollars this minute if I thought you’d agree to take either of them off my hands.”

For a second Lydia was sure Laura had just offered to pay her to go away—like they were characters in fucking _Dynasty_. But then she realized the Alpha was saying the opposite. Lydia was stunned. That made no sense. The old established packs like the Hales mated for alliances, power, and money. Lydia was an orphan, daughter to a single omega school teacher, with no money or pack affiliations. And despite her 4.0 average at Stanford, she’d not made many useful connections at college. School had always been the one place she was not willing to play the obliging omega or fuck to get ahead, and her fellow students and professors had not appreciated being shown up by an omega.

“Look at you—so surprised! Don’t tell me you’re bashful?” Laura mocked. Lydia rolled her eyes. “Darling, only Derek thinks he’s living at Pemberly. You’d be a tremendous asset to this pack. Haven’t you noticed Peter throwing you at Derek as often as possible?”

 _Yes, now that it was pointed out to her_. Ugh. Lydia wanted to stamp her foot or throw something, but she restricted herself to a tight smile. “I was very clear with Peter that I will never accept an Alpha mating bite. As soon as I’ve graduated and have a job, I am seeking emancipated status.”

Many omegas, including her mother, never got the status and still managed to live independently without an Alpha of record, but it was a little like trying to work without legal papers: you were mostly fine if you stayed under the radar, but certain major transactions like buying a house or taking out a business loan, were almost impossible. And Laura’s offer of a million dollars sounded great until you recalled that the moment she mated, her Alpha would legally control the money anyway.

“Well now, I’d no idea that uncle had taken up with an omega radical—how scandalous!” Laura teased, following it up with a decadent kiss. Lydia could feel herself getting turned on again, even as a little voice warned her that Laura was using sex to change the topic. It was a timely warning that Laura might well have her own agenda for Lydia.

Lydia knew she was a bit too addicted to manipulation games, and she’d never found a partner as challenging or fun to play them with as Peter. Which was a problem because good as she was, Peter was better, and not just because he was older and an Alpha. Lydia had figured she was safe enough because much as Peter enjoyed her company, he was too self-absorbed to become seriously attached to her, and she was positive he genuinely didn’t want to mate. But that safety assumed they wanted the same things. Their society gave him vast power over her if he chose to wield it. And though Peter seemed incredibly easy-going, she was well aware that underneath he was ruthless and not overly troubled by conscience. If they ever truly came to heads, he would win.

Laura Hale was a ruling Alpha in one of the most powerful packs in North America. She was also Peter’s niece. It would be the height of folly to underestimate her. Lydia could not afford any delusions here. If Laura and Peter were scheming to mate her to Derek of all people, she needed to tread carefully.

It was just another sign of how worried they were about Derek—which made sense. Even five years after the bomb that killed most of their family, the boy was still a hot mess. Lydia almost wished Laura was here to scare off her uncle’s gold digging mistress. That would be a lot easier than the Alpha’s hoping that Lydia would employ her magic omega pussy to fuck her brother back to mental health and happiness.

But Lydia was not in the business of fixing damaged Alphas, especially not ones as tediously gloomy and hopeless as Derek. Looks aside, Derek was her least favorite type of Alpha. On the one hand he sincerely believed that all omegas were precious creatures to be treasured, which sounded great until you realized that he also thought they were unable to take care of themselves and thus in dire need of Alpha protection. The upshot was that he subjected her to his unfailing “courtesy,” which meant that even after two months of living together they were virtual strangers, but at the same time she knew he’d bulldoze her in a nanosecond if _he_ decided her safety was somehow at risk.

She probably should have avoided Derek entirely but for a slight complication: he was a monster in bed—the most intense Alpha she’d ever fucked. And well, Peter travelled, _a lot,_ and Lydia much preferred to have epic sex on those nights—days too—as opposed to the anemic pleasures of her vibrator.

It probably made her a user, but Lydia had long made peace with that. Their society screwed omegas over in a million different ways, so Lydia made a point of screwing back, literally and figuratively, any time it suited her.

But the screwing was decidedly a double edged sword, because she liked it far too much. Manipulating Alphas by pretending to be a poor, desperate omega was fine; actually being that omega was _not_ acceptable. Her mother, still the only person in her life she’d ever trusted, used to warn her about Alphas like the Hales: gorgeous, confident, and sooooo dominant. They were basically omega crack, and Lydia could not afford to get addicted.

She didn’t even want to think what her mother would say if she knew Lydia was letting Derek knot her. She was on birth control of course, but the sad fact was that her kind had essentially evolved to be baby-making machines, and even the most reliable methods had a shockingly high failure rate. If she got pregnant by him it was all over: there was no way Derek Hale would ever walk away from his own baby.  

But Derek’s knot—holy shit. Omega crack was right. Most Alphas didn’t knot, especially during casual fucks. Peter never did: it was the only way to be 100% sure you didn’t get the omega pregnant. But more than any other Alpha she’d ever fucked, Derek’s instincts ruled him during sex. He always knotted her—she didn’t think he could help it. And the sensation was nothing short of mind-blowing.

Lydia knew herself and there was no way she would walk away from sex that spectacular without a more compelling reason. She reminded herself that there was always a risk to fucking any Alpha—risk that they’d get attached or possessive and you’d end up mated or collared, trapped with no legal recourse. She’d weighed that risk with the Hales and decided it was acceptable: Peter wasn’t possessive and didn’t want a mate; neither he nor Derek showed any signs of falling in love. She could handle this.

And if that sounded like a rationalization, well….

At least with a player like Laura, any and all using was decidedly mutual. Laura did not want a mate, and Lydia would just have to manage Derek.

Meanwhile, just as things began heating up again with Laura, Peter stuck his head through his office door. “Are you two finished, Laura?”

“Not at all,” Laura laughed, “but I suppose we could take a tiny break so I can speak to your precious lawyers.”

“I’m overwhelmed by your generosity,” he said sourly. To Lydia he said, “Darling, do you need anything?”

“I have everything I need. Thank you, Peter.”

“My pleasure, angel.” He winked at her and went back into his office. She should have guessed. Peter had known exactly what would happen the moment Laura walked in the door. He was altogether too amused by the idea of her fucking his niece and nephew.

Problem for another day. Lydia gave Laura a light kiss on the lips and said, “Thank _you_. That was perfect.”

She then set about extricating herself from the Alpha’s lap and putting her bra and blouse back on, though when she tried to pick up her panties, Laura made a tsk sound and held out her hand for them. “None of that—not while I’m here.”

Lydia shuddered as the Alpha shoved the panties in her pocket—how was it that Laura made those bland words sound like the filthiest thing in the world?

Her mother was right. Laura Hale was omega crack. Lydia would just have to make sure she didn’t get hooked.

She could practically hear Peter saying, _good luck with that._


End file.
